quand fic rime avec musique
by Yuya Selena
Summary: recueil de song-fic. OS 1 : Sur la chanson de petit bonhomme des Wrigles, Merope Gaunt raconte ce qu'elle a vu de son fils, le futur Voldemort.


**auteur :** Yuya777

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Pourquoi T.T) et la chanson appartient aux Wriggles et s'intitule ''petit bonhomme'' ...

**Genre:** Tragédie/ drame

**Spoiler:**Sur tous les tomes d'HP

**Résumé:** [Song fic] Merope Gaunt est morte. Elle voit son fils grandir et devenir Voldemort. Puis finalement mourir par les mains de celui qui lui ressemble. Elle raconte...

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est ma première fanfic. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez^^.

PS: désolée pour les fautes. Je pense ne pas en avoir fait, mais certaines passent au travers...

_paroles de la chanson_

Petit bonhomme

**POV de Merope Gaunt (la mère de Voldemort)**

_Toi que j'ai connu à l'école  
Chevalier, cow boy, justicier  
Bonhomme qui joue et qui rigole  
Dans son bien être journalier _

Je te vois. Tu viens de rentrer à la maternelle de l'orphelinat. Tes dons ne sont pas encore vraiment révélés. Tu joues avec ces moldus.

Comme j'aurais tant voulu le faire….

_  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pendant ce chemin parcouru ?  
Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait devenir ce que tu es devenu ?_

Pardon, Tom. Pardon de ne pas avoir eu la force de rester en vie. Je ne peux que te voir grandir de là ou je suis sans t'apporter de soutien…

_Y'a eu ce coup d'vent sur ton crâne qui a emporté tous tes cheveux _

Je te vois renaître. Tu as abandonné ton statut d'homme pour prendre celui de simple reptile. Ton âme est détruite et je ne peux que pleurer mes erreurs.

_  
C'nouveau copain en terminale_

Les autres serpentards déclament leur haine des moldus. Ils te montent aux nues, grisés par ta puissance et ton charisme. Mais ils ignorent ton ascendance.

Tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

Cette ascendance moldue. Ce moldu, qui par peur de l'inconnu m'a quitté. J'avais compris ces raisons, tu sais. Obtenir d'un homme un enfant de lui par le biais d'une potion n'apporte que la haine.

Mais tu ne l'as pas compris. Cet abandon, compréhensible, a attisé a haine

_  
Puis c'est deux flingues au fond d'tes yeux _

Je te vois lancer l'Avada sur ton père. Ton premier meurtre. Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, sa terreur contre ta haine.

Et puis cela devient pour toi aussi naturel que de respirer.

De jour en jour, d'année en année, je te vois sombrer. Est-ce le reflet de ta haine pour les moldus de ton enfance ?

Ne généralise pas Tom, Il y a des moldus biens.

Tout comme des sorciers mauvais…

_  
Deux ou trois échec en amour _

L'amour, tu l'as abandonné en tuant ton père. Ton premier Horcruxe. Si l'on oublie le test du serpent. Pourquoi l'as-tu éliminé d'office ? Pourquoi Tom ? Il n'est pas une faiblesse. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Salazar avait tord.

_  
Une sacrée bonne dose d'ennui  
Plus d'ignorance de jour en jour _

Tu ignore le pouvoir de cet amour que tu as enlevé de ton corps. Tout comme tu ignores la fin de la prophétie. Je détourne un instant mon regard pour observer celui qui possède ce pouvoir que tu as abandonné.

Puis vient le combat final. Tu vois Tom, je te l'avais dit….

_  
Et puis ces livres interdits_

Un simple journal trouvé dans la chambre des Secrets. Celui de Salazar écrit à la suite de la mort de son épouse. Tuée par les moldus et la chasse aux sorcières.

Un simple cahier qui prône le sang pur. Un livre qui conforte ta haine contre ses gamins, moldus qui ont terni ton enfance à la suite de la découverte de ton don de fourchelangue. Un ouvrage qui te confirme que tous les moldus sont pareils. Et cela plus efficacement que les discours de tes alliés serpentards qui, au final n'y connaissent rien.

Pas plus que toi d'ailleurs…

_  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pendant ce chemin parcouru ?_

_Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait devenir ce que tu es devenu ? _

Je n'aurais jamais du fuir. Triste héritière de Serpentard, je n'ai put me résoudre à vivre pour toi, né de ma folie….

_Ce sont des petits morceaux d'peur, un peu partout disséminés,  
Des petits fragments de frayeur qui finissent par s'assembler,  
Rien que des petits morceaux d'peur que l'on t'a gentiment donnés,  
Des limailles, des copeaux de terreur qui paralysent la pensée. _

Je te vois torturer. Tes ''alliés'', tes vassaux les mangemorts autant que tes ennemis et des innocents. Tu sème la haine, la peur et la mort. Les ruines jonchent chaque sol que tu touches. Certains luttent, tandis que d'autres te suivent par peur des représailles sur leurs proches. Tu détruits l'espoir et l'amour.

Moi, je suis là-haut et je ne peux que pleurer sur mes erreurs

_Et puis tu as suivi la horde, les chiens les grenades, les canifs ont attisé ta notion dl'ordre et ton goût pour le punitif. _

La horde tu ne l'as pas suivi, tu l'as créée. Mais bien malheureux de ne pouvoir assez torturer d'innocents, tu te rabats aussi sur tes servants. Tu cherches à créer une race pure. Mais Tom, ce sont les sangs mêlés les plus puissants. Ne t'en rends-tu pas compte ?…

_  
Le désir d'éliminer tout ce qui n'te ressemble pas, mais ignorant ce que tu es tu as buté n'importe quoi._

Je te vois peu à peu haïr tout ce qui ne te ressemble pas. Mais, Tom, tu as enterré ton humanité dans ce cimetière. Est-ce pour cela que tu tortures et tues tout être humain à portée de ta baguette ?

_  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pendant ce chemin parcouru ?_

_Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait devenir ce que tu es devenu ? _

Pourquoi ai-je été si lâche ?? Pourquoi t'ai-je abandonné sur le pavé de cet orphelinat moldu. Je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Finalement, je t'ai sûrement plus détruit que si j'avais été là. Même avec mon cœur brisé, mon espoir abandonné et mes regrets.

Peut-être aurais-je retrouvé l'envie de vivre grâce à toi.

Pour toi. Tom, pardon…

_  
Ce sont des petits morceaux d'peur un peu partout éparpillés,  
Des débris, des tessons de terreur qui t'incitent à ne pas changer,  
Rien que des petits morceaux d'peur qui paralysent la pensée  
Des éclats, des débris de frayeur qui effacent une identité. _

_  
_Sous la pression de la peur, ton nom disparaît. Je vois peu à peu les sorciers avoir peur de ton nom. Tu disparais toi aussi sous le fardeau de la haine. Ce fardeau que tu aimes de plus en plus. Ce fardeau t'apportant la reconnaissance et la puissance dont tu rêvais. Mais tu y sacrifies ton âme. Cet esprit, que je vois peu à peu se déchirer tandis que tu enlèves de plus en plus de vie. Tom devient Voldemort. Les avada pleuvent comme la pluie sur les champs.

Comme mon cœur de mère…

_  
A vivre ta vie à pile ou faf', ta pièce t'a rendu sa monnaie_

Tu es mort. Tué par ton ennemi. Celui là même qui te ressemblait plus que quiconque.

J'ai observé Harry. Tout le conduisait à suivre tes pas.

Pourtant, lui n'a pas abandonné son amour. Là où toi tu l'as abandonné sans remords, lui préférant la haine, lui l'a nourri et arrosé comme une douce rose dont on prend soin. Et tu as perdu.

La haine n'est pas une force, Tom.

Tout comme l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse.

Mais tu as refusé de le voir au bon moment et tu en as payé le prix. On récolte ce que l'on a semé et au moment de faire les comptes, le moindre gallion est rendu au centuple.

_  
C'est l'heure d'écrire ton épitaphe, sous une croix qui n'est pas gammée_

Qu'as-tu laissé Tom ? Ton nom n'est plus prononcé car symbole de peur. Tes idéaux ont fondu comme neige au soleil, à cause des malheurs qu'ils ont apporté avec eux.

_  
Y'a personne d'autre que moi sur Terre le jour de ton enterrement  
A franchir la grille du cimetière, voir tous tes copains sont absents _

Je ne peux franchir la grille du cimetière moldu où tu es enterré. Quel comble. Les sorciers refusent de t'accorder le droit d'être enterré comme l'un des leurs. Car tu as détruit leur vie plus sûrement que n'importe quel sort. Résultat. Tu es enterré avec ceux que tu haïssais jadis.

Regarde tes alliés ne sont pas venu. Ils veulent reprendre leur vie. Tu as tatoué leurs chaines sur leurs poignets. Maintenant, ils veulent effacer le passé. T'oublier et te renier. Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Que te reste-t-il Tom??

Le seul à venir est Harry. Regarde à quoi tu t'es condamné? Ton ennemis a dût prendre ta défense contre ceux que tu as détruit. C'est lui qui t'as enterré et donné une sépulture décente.

_Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui fait qu'au jour où nous sommes, je n'suis qu'une maman qui pleure son __petit bonhomme __? _

_  
_Je te pleure. Tu ne m'as pas rejoint. Tu es parti vers un endroit où je ne peux te voir. Je ne pourrais jamais te parler et t'expliquer mon geste. Te raconter ma fuite, ma vie…

_  
Ce sont des petits morceaux d'peur qu'à droite à gauche j'ai glanés,  
Des éclats, des débris de terreur, tiens, je t'en ai fait un bouquet, _

Je vois ce cher Harry passer la grille du cimetière. Il t'apporte un bouquet de chrysanthèmes. Cela fait 19 ans que tu es mort. Harry a reconstruit sa vie. Le monde suit son cours. Mais chaque année, le jour de l'anniversaire de la bataille finale, il vient te rendre visite. Il t'apporte ce bouquet, symbole de tes erreurs et des morts que tu as causées. Pour ne pas oublier qu'il aurait pu être comme toi. Pour ne pas oublier la peur.

Pour éviter que cela recommence...

_  
Rien que des petits morceaux d'peur qui paralysent la pensée,  
Des petits fragments de terreur qui t'obligent à ne plus bouger.  
Rien que des petits morceaux d'peur... _

La peur qui a plus détruit que les sorts. Celle qui t'a fait haïr les moldus. La peur de l'inconnu. La peur de l'autre, de celui qui est différent de toi. La peur des moldus et au final la peur de l'être humain. Peut-être aussi la peur d'être aimé qui sait.

Toute ces petite peurs, qui, assemblées ont provoqué une guerre et tué.

Les mots ont le pourvoir de contrôler les hommes. La peur, le pouvoir de les détruire.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Pardon Tom,

...Pardonne ma fuite...

_FIN _

_En espérant, que cette fic vous ait plut…_


End file.
